


Protect Bernard Lowe At All Costs

by Fannibalistic



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bernubbs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning After, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Bernard Lowe is one of the most famous actors on the planet. But since being outspoken about politics and civil rights, especially on social media, he’s garnered unwanted attention and death threats. So his agent has hired him a security firm and body guard to live at his mansion and protect him.That bodyguard is Ashley Stubbs.
Relationships: Ashley Stubbs/Bernard Lowe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	1. Formalities

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s finally happened, I've written a bodyguard AU. (Kinda surprised I haven’t done it sooner for at least one of my many ships, lol.)
> 
> I loved the reveal in Season 3 that Stubbs has basically been Bernard’s bodyguard without Bernard knowing since before the show even started, so I may have run with that. A long way. Like over a hill and down a valley and kept running.  
> 😅  
> Anyways, enjoy(hopefully)! 💜🌈

“Call me Bernard.”

Ashley Stubbs shook the outstretched hand of his new client, movie star Bernard Lowe.  
“I prefer to stick to formalities sir, so I’ll call you Mr Lowe.” 

“Fair enough, in that case”, he said with a grin that showed his perfectly white teeth, “I’ll call you Mr Stubbs.”

“Stubbs is just fine.”

“No I insist, if you like formalities then so do I.” 

Stubbs smiled wryly. He knew when he was being teased or even flirted with, rich clients had done that before. He also knew how to deal with it politely and keep his distance. “Whatever you prefer, sir.” 

“I’ll show you through to the pool house.” Bernard inclined his head towards the building in his large backyard and Stubbs followed him out through the sliding glass doors that led from the living room of the main house out onto the patio.  
“I’ve only used it a couple of times,” he continued as they reached the substantial pool house, “It’s practically a brand new self contained apartment.”

Stubbs dropped his duffle bag on the floor and looked around the impeccably furnished and decorated space.

“I hope you’ll be comfortable here.”

“It’s very nice, I’m sure I will.”

“Well, I’ll let you get settled in.”

“I’ll get straight to work actually sir, starting with briefing you.”

Bernard arched an eyebrow and Stubbs took a couple of steps closer. He parted his black suit jacket just enough for Bernard to see a handgun in a holster around his waist. 

“I’ll be here twenty four seven until the bullshit calms down and you don’t need me anymore. Until then, everyday my team’ll be keeping an eye on things from the trailer just inside your front gate and we’ll accompany you to any major events you attend. But at night, it’s just you and me.”

Something shifted inside Bernard when Stubbs said that, something that stirred in his stomach and made its way up into his chest making his breath hitch just slightly. “Ok.” He nodded calmly and Stubbs mirrored his response. 

“Good. Now you can almost forget I’m here for now, sir, and go about your day normally.” Stubbs smiled broadly. “We’ve got your back.”

Bernard nodded again automatically and turned to leave, watching out of the corner of his eye as Stubbs closed the pool house door and strode self assuredly across the lawn towards the security trailer.  
He wasn't quite sure how to go about his day ‘normally’ now that the burly security guard in the black suit with the hidden gun holster was living in his pool house. Maybe this was going to be his biggest acting challenge yet.


	2. Nightcap

Bernard was in the shower when the intruder alarm went off late that evening. He jumped out, threw on a robe and went to call Stubbs on his cell phone but there was a knock on the front door before he even dialled. 

  
  


Stubbs was standing there when he opened it, barely out of breath but with a slight rumple in his crisp suit. 

“It was just some paparazzi guy, he’s been apprehended and removed from the premises.”

“Apprehended?”

Stubbs’ mouth curved up into a subtle smirk. “There won’t be a lawsuit or anything, rest assured. But it’s probably best you don’t know the details. Plausible deniability.”

  
  


Bernard chuckled softly. “Well...thank you.” 

  
  


Stubbs nodded once. “The guys are gonna check the perimeter and if all’s well, clock off for the night. I’ll be in the pool house if you need me or anything happens. Goodnight sir.” He turned to leave and Bernard heard his own voice float out onto the evening breeze. 

“Mr Stubbs?”

Ashley turned around. 

“Would you umm...like to come in for a drink first. I was just about to get dressed and have a glass of wine anyway.”

“I appreciate the offer, sir, but I’m not sure that would be a good idea…”

“Let me guess, formalities?”

“Something like that.”

Bernard was still smiling but there was something in his expression that made Stubbs hesitate to turn again and actually leave. 

“Do you have any beer, I’m not really a wine kinda guy.”

  
  


Bernard nodded, flashing him that grin again. “Come on in.”

  
  


****

  
  


Bernard dressed more quickly than usual, in some long grey lounge pants and a maroon sweater. He walked through from his bedroom to the sprawling living room to find Stubbs looking at the array of awards on the mantelpiece above the large fireplace. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” he said, gesturing towards the long white sofa as he walked past him and went through to the open plan kitchen. He poured himself a glass of Merlot and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and made his way back through to the living room where Stubbs was now sitting casually with one arm draped over the back of the sofa, looking like something out of a Vanity Fair cover. Bernard’s breath did another little hitch. 

“Have you been doing security work for long?” He asked nonchalantly, handing Stubbs his beer and sitting down next to him, close but not obviously so. He hoped anyway. 

“About a decade.”

“I expect it’s a tough job if you have a family...or partner…”

“It can be. For the guys who do.”

Bernard wasn’t sure if he’d figured out that he was fishing for information but at least he had his answer.

“I can’t decide if you’re researching for a role or genuinely interested. Sir.”

_Oh. He knew._

“I’ve never had a live-in bodyguard before, I just want to learn a little more about you.” Bernard replied casually with another smile. 

“With subtle questions and an award winning smile? Did you learn that at the RSC when you performed there in the Nineties?” Or at Julliard?”

Bernard broke into a surprised grin and chuckled again. “Now _that’s_ doing your research. Where’d you find all that out?”

“Google. And People magazine. I’ve never been a live-in bodyguard before so I wanted to know a little more about you too.” Stubbs’ smile was teasing, his head tilted slightly to one side. 

“You’ll only learn half the story from those. Ask me anything you want.”

Stubbs was still smiling but his brow furrowed slightly, considering his words before he said them. “You weren’t rich growing up, worked your ass off and now you’re here.” He gestured around the mansion. “The big house just for you doesn’t seem to fit that.”

“I...was hoping to fill it. Partner, kids. Maybe a dog.”

Hasn’t worked out that way. Yet.”

Stubbs nodded slowly looking down at the bottle in his hand and then back up to Bernard. 

“So I’m your first?”

Stubbs raised an eyebrow.

“First client that needed home protection.”

“Oh,” He chuckled lightly, “Yeah, you are.” 

“Why not before?”

“Seemed too….personal, sharing space with someone like that. I hadn’t wanted to.”

“Until now?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Maybe I needed the money. It’s a good paying job. You’re Bernard Lowe after all.”

“So you broke your own rule? Because you don’t seem like much of a rule breaker. That would go against all the formalities after all.” 

“I _bend_ the rules. When necessary.” 

Bernard grinned again and took a sip from his wine glass. 

“What?”

“I’m just wondering what that looks like. When Ashley Stubbs bends the rules.”

“I’ll let you think that over, you actors are all about imagination right?” Stubbs took a gulp from his bottle and got up from the sofa, the subtle smirk playing on his lips once again. 

“Goodnight, Mr Lowe, thanks for the drink.”

“Goodnight, Mr Stubbs.”


	3. Bernard and Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very glad that people are liking this enough to be wanting more chapters! But I am notoriously bad at fic updates, life gets in the way of getting ideas down and posted. I’ve been writing this one on and off since the last 2 chapters were finished (before actually, lol, I don’t really work in a linear fashion) but I’m pleased with how it’s developed and I’m having such fun writing these two! There will be at least a couple more chapters, I have a whole story arc set out in my head 😅 just might take a while to get it all written and up.
> 
> But for now, stay safe and enjoy this new (longer) chapter (hopefully)! 🌈🖖

"Morning." Bernard lifted his coffee cup in the direction of the pool house where Stubbs had just emerged, drinking his own mug of fresh caffeine and leaning against the door frame. This was the first time Bernard had seen him out of his suit and it was hard not to notice his thick, muscular arms on display in the plain grey tank top he wore with matching sweatpants. 

“Morning, Mr Lowe.”

“I was going to ask if you wanted one but I see you already found the machine in the little kitchen.”

“Yeah, can’t start my day without it.”

Bernard was trying to think of something to say next, something that would keep the workaholic bodyguard talking for longer than a few seconds, when the doorbell rang out from behind him in the main house. 

Stubbs put his mug on the ground immediately and started towards Bernard.

"It's probably just the courier with the script I’m expecting today."

"I'll come with you just in case." Stubbs followed him to the front door, standing behind it with one hand on the gun in his holster as he opened it.

“Thank you.” Bernard smiled at the young courier as he took the package with one hand and some bills from his pocket with the other to tip her. 

Stubbs relaxed, dropping his hand from where it hovered above the holster as Bernard closed the door and started pulling out the thick manuscript from its packaging. 

“What kind of movie is it?” 

“A sci fi romance.”

“I didn't even know that was a thing.”

“Haven’t you ever seen Star Trek?”

Bernard grinned and Stubbs rolled his eyes.

“Are you allowed to tell me what it's about or is it top secret?”

“Two guys fall in love. In space.

Stubbs raised his eyebrows. “Well  _ that’s _ new.”

Bernard nodded, grinning again. “Gay astronauts. One Russian, one African American. Putin’s gonna love this.”

“You keep this up and piss off more people, you’ll be stuck with me even longer.”

Bernard shrugged, his grin now replaced with a sly smirk. “I can live with that.”

Stubbs sighed, giving him a warning look and trying not to mirror his smirk. “I’ve got to get back to work,  _ and _ finish my coffee. I’ll see you later Mr Lowe.”

  
  
  


****

It was after eleven that night by the time Bernard saw Ashley properly again.

He knocked at the sliding patio door and Bernard, who was sitting at his kitchen table reading the script and drinking a glass of Chianti, motioned for him to come in. 

“Just checking in before the night shift starts.” 

“Can I get you a beer before you go?”

“Uh...yeah, thanks. That'd be great.” 

Bernard handed him a cold bottle from the fridge and Stubbs couldn’t help but be struck by the contrast of the older man’s warm fingers as they grazed his own. “Is it any good?” He asked gesturing towards the script on the table. 

"Yeah it seems to have everything. Peril, drama, love, intimacy. And one of the best cinematographers in the business lined up. I think I’m gonna take it.” 

“That’s great.”

“Yeah...I've been uh, reading it on and off all day but ummm, there’s one scene I can’t seem to capture when I’m just reading it on my own. Could you maybe run some lines with me?"

"I don't think I'd be very good at that sir.”

“You don’t need to be, I just need someone to act off of.” Bernard gave him a lopsided grin. “You’d be saving my life, that comes under the remit of a bodyguard right?”

Stubbs sighed, shaking his head but breaking into a small, reluctant smile. “Alright.” He reached out for the script and looked over the page that Bernard had folded it to, his brow furrowing as he scanned the words and stage directions. 

“Mr Lowe, this is a love scene.”

“But it’s also dialogue heavy and I need to get that right or else the love scene itself won’t carry any weight with the audience. It won’t mean anything if the words seem empty.”

Stubbs looked unsure but Bernard pressed on before he had a chance to change his mind. "You're playing Alex and I'm Michael. I’ll go from the top of the page.” He took a moment, centering himself, and then spoke so perfectly in character that Stubbs was reminded of how talented his new client truly was. 

“Alex don’t go."

“Why should I stay?”

“Because I want you.”

“You don’t want me, you want the idea of me. I’m new and exciting."

"But I feel like I've known you all my life. Maybe before that. If that isn’t a soulmate, I don’t know what is.” 

Stubbs turned the page on his script to get to his next line but Bernard spoke again. 

"And...I want you."

Stubbs frowned, looking up at him from the page. 

“That’s not in the script again.”

“I know. I just want to know what you look like when you bend a rule.”

They’d moved closer to each other, a fresh step with each new line spoken as the stage directions had instructed and were now just centimetres away. Stubbs looked away for a moment and shook his head, a look of regret and frustration on his handsome face. 

“You shouldn’t have put me in this position.”

“I tried not to. I’m sorry….” Bernard dropped his gaze almost unable to look at the expression on Stubbs’ face. “...but since you got here nothing’s felt the same.”

Stubbs exhaled slowly, as if he’d been holding his breath. He didn’t speak for an agonising few seconds, weighing up how bad of an idea this was against how much he wanted it himself. 

“Go into the bedroom,” he said finally. 

Bernard raised his eyes to look at him again with a mixture of surprise and, he had to admit, hope. "That isn't in the script either."

Stubbs drew himself up to his full height, pursing his lips just slightly. "Go. Into. The. Bedroom." 

Seeing he was serious, Bernard stepped back, turned around and headed towards his bedroom hearing Ashley's footsteps just behind his own. 

Once through the door Stubbs shut it swiftly but spoke calmly as he looked right at Bernard. “Undo your pants and drop them."

Bernard opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

“ **_Bernard_ ** , drop your pants.”

Bernard froze and Stubbs looked subtly pleased that he’d caught him so off guard.

“You just called me...”

Stubbs tilted his head to one side, licked his lips slowly. “In this room I’ll call you whatever the hell I want. Now do as I told you.” 

As if on autopilot, compelled by command, Bernard pulled on the drawstring of his sweatpants and loosened them, letting them drop to the floor. He felt cooler air hit his legs, watched as Stubbs looked him up and down as he walked slowly towards him. He didn’t stop til he was right next to him, the fabric of his black suit rubbing against Bernard’s bare thighs and hardening cock. He stroked him twice, achingly slowly, listening to Bernard’s breath catch in his chest. Leaning in even closer, his breath dancing against Bernard’s ear he whispered, “This is what I look like when I break a fucking rule.” 

Bernard swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as Stubbs started leaving soft, slow, opened mouthed kisses to his jawline, tracing a path to his mouth. But he didn't kiss him there. Their lips barely brushed against each other, his warm breath was tantalising. Bernard missed the sensation as soon as it was gone. Stubbs kneeled in front him taking his erection in hand and sucking at the slit, never breaking eye contact with the man above him. He took one of Bernard’s hands and put it to his balls. 

“Touch yourself. I’m not doing all the fucking work.” 

Swirling his tongue around the head, he slowed to press and tease the slit more intensely this time, pre-come dripping into his mouth as the sounds of Bernard’s shallow breaths reached his ears. Then he started to suck.  _ Steadily. Deliberately.  _ Using lips and tongue in perfect unison, his eyes flicking up to watch Bernard’s face and the way he touched himself. 

Bernard’s other hand instinctively went to Ashley's head, grasping involuntarily at his soft blonde hair. The only coherent thought in his mind was that Stubbs knew what he was doing, he even had a technique. _ A damn good one. _

“Fuck…” Bernard bit his lip, looking down and watching Stubbs’s head bob rhythmically, wanting desperately to kiss those wet, reddened lips that were pleasuring him so expertly. He felt himself shudder, accompanied by a tingle that ran right down to his toes and back up again, nearly knocking him off balance. Stubbs held him firm, both hands on his hips until he stilled, bringing his mouth away as he did. 

Bernard moved to pull up his pants. 

“Don’t.” Stubbs looked him in the eyes as he stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before walking away towards the en-suite bathroom. He paused in the doorway. 

“When I get back you’ll be undressed and on the bed waiting for me.”

Bernard, still standing where Stubbs had left him, too stunned to do much else, nodded once. He heard water running in the sink as he took off the rest of his clothes and the sound of a cabinet door opening and closing. 

Stubbs emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, cuffs undone, holding a box of condoms and a small bottle of lube. He dropped them on the bed and pulled off his jacket then his white shirt, laying them over the back of a chair in the corner of the room. Despite his own erection getting harder by the second Stubbs was in no hurry, making himself as well as Bernard wait and quietly revelling in the captive eyes watching him undress. 

When he got to his light grey boxers and pulled them down, tossing them on the chair too, Bernard’s mouth went dry. Stubbs pulled the covers back enough to slip in under them and straddled Bernard, pushing his own hardness against the man underneath him.

“When was the last time you did this?” He asked without looking at him as he undid a condom wrapper.

Bernard paused before he answered, not even surprised anymore that Stubbs knew he’d done this before at all. “A couple of months.”

Stubbs nodded, coating his cock with lube and deciding he could open Bernard up without preparing him with his fingers. “Open your legs.” 

He moved back enough to give him room and Bernard again did as he was told. Stubbs took hold just below each of his knees with strong hands, pulling him down the bed further with ease. Then he was on top of him again, feeling Bernard’s growing arousal against his own. He bent his head, kissing him slowly, almost methodically as he pushed himself inside just as slowly. Opening him up. Inch by inch. Bernard grunted softly once he was all the way in, and Stubbs looked down at him, a small smile on his face. He ran a thumb across Bernard’s beard, stopping at his lips and parting them. 

“Ask me to fuck you. Tell me that you want it.”

“Fuck me,  _ Ashley _ ...I want you. Please.”

Looking down at him still, Stubbs licked his lips again, savouring what remained of Bernard’s taste in his mouth. “All you had to do was ask.”

And with that, he started moving. Out partway, then in again, and back out. Shallow thrusts, over and over again as Bernard wantonly rocked against him clenching his legs tighter around his body. He knew Stubbs was setting the pace, making it last, and he couldn’t help wondering if that was was for his benefit or just how Ashley liked to fuck. 

With one hand gripping his body, Bernard grabbed the back of his neck with the other, fingertips sitting in his soft blonde hair again. 

Stubbs went deeper, finally responding to Bernard’s obvious need as well as his own. “Say my name again.”

"Ashley...Ashley…"

The word fell from Bernard’s mouth rhythmically with each thrust, like a mantra, and Stubbs let it wash over him as his own orgasm built. His next thrust hit the spot that Bernard had been craving, striking him deep inside, setting him alight. His head pressed back into the pillows and he arched his back, inadvertently causing more friction between their bodies and pushing Stubbs further against the good spot. Bernard came, beads and trails of white heat covering his stomach and making their way onto Stubbs’ inflamed skin. Letting go felt good, for the second time in one night. And what felt even better was Stubb’s hard cock still pounding him, filling him, seeking release as the aftershocks of his own orgasm resonated through his body. Stubbs leaned down, pressing parted lips to Bernard’s neck, feeling the blood pump under the kindled skin there. 

“Ashley…” Bernard barely whispered against his ear, “... Ashley…”

Stubbs tensed up, making a soft, low, guttural sound that Bernard felt as well as heard, and then went still. He rested his forehead on Bernard's chest, breathing hard, aware of the sensation of Bernard’s fingers gently threading through his hair. Lifting his head languidly, he met Bernard’s eyes for just a second before he pulled out and shifted to one side, lying on his back next to him. 

“I’ll have to leave before dawn,” he said quietly, just after that. “I’m briefing the team for your event tomorrow.”

“I understand.” Bernard hesitated, his eyes fixed on the suit that lay on the chair across the room, before he turned onto his side to look at him. “But you’ll stay till then?”

“Yeah.” Stubbs answered, turning just his head across the pillow to meet Bernard's eyes. “I’ll stay.” 

  
  



	4. Everybody Is Somebody’s Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernard is attending a movie premiere and Ashley tries to balance his work with what happened between them the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been like a month, aghhhh! I wasn’t joking when I said I was bad at fic updates. Next chapter is partially written By the way and the story arc is completely mapped out in my head, just might take a little while to get there lol. 
> 
> Hope those of you who’ve been following this story enjoy this chapter, I’m pleased with how it turned out! And thanks for the comments, kudos and general support for this fic, I’m really enjoying writing it and I love our little niche ship group 💜🤓

It was still dark outside when Bernard felt the mattress rise and fall as Stubbs got out of bed. He pretended to be asleep but watched him get dressed in glimpses, resisting the urge to sit up and ask him to stay. 

By the time the first sliver of light started to sneak in through the blinds, he was gone. 

***

  
  
  


The drive to Bernard’s red carpet event was quiet. The silence in the SUV not awkward as he’d expected it to be, but heavy instead. Weighed down by words left unspoken, hanging in the air like lead. Ashley kept his eyes on the road, Bernard glancing across at him every few minutes, hoping to catch his eye. He gave up after a little while, sighing inwardly and turning to watch the trees and streets roll by out the window instead. 

When they arrived at the premiere, Stubbs and his team escorted Bernard from the car to the red carpet, Ashley sticking right by him, his hand never more than a few millimetres away from the gun in his holster. The others in the detail, two men and two women, watched from a few feet away as Bernard posed for the slew of photographers all calling his name as their flashbulbs lit up the red carpet and the crowd of fans that had assembled next to it behind a barrier.   
Ashley scanned the crowd as Bernard signed autographs, looking out for any potential threats. But something else entirely caught his attention. A little boy was in the crowd with his mother, their skin a similar tone to Bernard’s, the boy dressed in a costume that Ashley recognised. It was from one of Bernard’s films, one where he’d played a superhero. The kid, who Ashley guessed was about four or five, was struggling to see Bernard through the crowd of people much taller than him and his mother was trying to lift him up but they were too tightly packed in.  
Something tugged in Ashley’s chest, and he moved forward but not too far from Bernard, and politely but firmly asked the crowd to move aside and let the boy and his mother through. Her look of surprise turned to a beaming smile as they got to the barrier. “Thank you so much,” she said as the boy jumped up and down, excited that he could now see his hero just a couple of feet away. 

“May I?” Stubbs asked her, motioning to pick him up. 

She looked down at her son and back up, nodding her permission.

“Hey little man, wanna meet him?” He picked up the little boy gently, bringing him over the barrier and to Bernard who had seen what was happening out of the corner of his eye and was already moving towards them. He took the boy from Stubbs into his own arms and told him how awesome he looked while his mother took a photo of them on her phone. 

“Thank you, this meant the world to him,” she told Bernard as he handed the boy back over the barrier. 

“You’re very welcome.” 

“And thank you again,” she said to Stubbs. 

“No problem, ma’am.” He nodded once at her and waved at the little boy before they disappeared into the crowd again. 

He caught Bernard’s eye while the older man signed more autographs, and they smiled at each other. Suddenly the air seemed a little less heavy. For both of them. 

  
  


*** 

The rest of the premiere went without incident. It was only after they returned and were just feet away from the front gates of Bernard’s mansion that Ashley instinctively felt like something was off. 

“Something’s not right,” he said, slowing to a stop as the second SUV behind them carrying the others did the same. He was about to repeat those words to the team over the comms system they were all wearing on their lapels when five men in balaclavas appeared from the tall shrubs outside the gates. Stubbs looked to their hands instantly, expecting to see them heavily armed. But they didn’t have guns. _They had baseball bats._ In just seconds they’d strode over to the car, surrounding it, and started to pummel the windshield and side windows. 

“Get down!” Stubbs yelled, putting his arms over Bernard’s head and body like a human shield. He was pretty sure the reinforced glass would withstand the beating but he wasn’t sure for how long. He took hold of Bernard’s face in both hands and had to raise his voice to be heard over the banging and thudding as the bats hit the metal and glass all around them. “I’m gonna get you out of here. I promise.”

Bernard nodded, fear flashing in his eyes. But he believed him, knew that he meant it. He realised he’d never felt that sure of anything in his whole life. 

“Don’t open the doors until I come back for you.” Stubbs instructed him as he pried open the sunroof. He climbed out and jumped down, landing on his feet with ease and started raining down his own blows on the men with the bats as the rest of his team did the same. 

The men in balaclavas, whoever they were, were organised and knew how to fight. They were not, however, skilled in hand to hand combat at the level of Stubbs and his team. They’d trained for this kind of situation, been in similar ones in the past so they knew what to do without saying a word to each other. They fanned out as they fought, separating the gang of masked men from each other and disarming them one by one of their bats, but subduing them proved more difficult. The punches and kicks were relentless. **_Thank fuck Bernard’s safe in the car,_** Stubbs found himself thinking.

It took a couple more minutes for the gang to be either knocked out or restrained but as the team was bundling them into the empty SUV to keep them contained until police arrived, one of them, who Ashley had already guessed from his behaviour was the leader of the group managed to grab one of the discarded bats. He’d gone from groggy to just plain angry in seconds and all of that anger seemed to focus on Stubbs. He started hitting him with the bat, knocking him to the ground and pounding his left shoulder as Stubbs twisted his body and tried to get up. Bernard watched with horror from the window of the SUV. Some of the team hurried over and while the ringleader of the gang was distracted by them, Stubbs kicked at his legs, bringing him to his knees. The bat slipped, clattering to the ground, and Stubbs wasted no time in grabbing him by the throat with his right hand and shoving him hard up against the mansion gate.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are or why you did this, but I hope you regret it.” And with that, Stubbs summoned all the strength he had left, gritted his teeth through the pain and punched the guy hard in the face, knocking him out cold. He let him go, watching him slide down the gate and slump on the floor in a heap just as sirens rang out behind them and the police arrived. As the rest of the team identified themselves as security and started to explain what had happened, Stubbs breathlessly headed straight for the SUV and unlocked the doors, offering Bernard his good hand. 

Bernard took it, clasping it tightly as he got out of the car, resisting every fibre of his being that wanted to reach out further and just take Ashley into his arms. He wondered if Ashley was thinking the same about him. 

“Maybe we _should_ talk,” Stubbs leaned subtly closer and lowered his voice so no one would hear or notice. “About last night...and…” He searched for the right words shaking his head slightly and sighing as he held onto his sore shoulder. 

“Yeah...yeah that sounds good.” Bernard answered the unfinished sentence, a small smile on his face, relieved that Ashley finally wanted to talk at all. 

They caught each other’s eyes again and Stubbs returned the smile, looking as unsure but hopeful as Bernard did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve said on a couple of my fics before that writing action scenes isn’t something I’m used to or as good at as dialogue (or smut 😅) but this is the third or fourth fic where I've written action sequences in now and the more I do it hopefully I’m improving.


	5. Bruises, Blushes, Bathtubs, And Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...I had a final chapter planned and this was the penultimate one but it’s actually ended up feeling like a really good ending for the story! I will probably write that original final chapter at some point though and post it as an extra, maybe like an alternate ending on a movie. 
> 
> Thanks again for the support on this one, I appreciate it! Especially considering I got called out on Twitter recently for even writing it. Yes really, lol, some people have nothing better to do apparently. Ironically I wouldn’t have even seen it if I wasn’t browsing all the Bernard/Stubbs tweets but I did end up following some more Bernubbs shippers so I suppose that balances things out🤔😂
> 
> Anyways, enjoy (hopefully)! And Happy Pride Month💜🏳️🌈

It was decided that only some of the team would go home that night, the rest would stay in the pool house and Stubbs would stay in the main house with Bernard.   
As soon as they were inside Bernard closed the blinds and slipped his fingers loosely to entwine with Ashley’s.

“Come with me.”

Ashley frowned but let himself get gently pulled along anyway. “I know I said we should talk, but I’m a little worn out right now.” 

“It’s not that.” 

Bernard led him to his bedroom then through to the large en-suite bathroom, finally letting go of his hand to turn on the taps in the bathtub. 

“Mr Lowe, what are you doing?”

“I’m running you a warm bath.” Bernard gestured to his shoulder. “The heat’ll help with the pain.” 

Ashley had refused to go to hospital but the paramedics who had arrived after the police said nothing was broken, just badly bruised. And it looked like it. Bernard started to unbutton Ashley’s white shirt and flinched at the mix of blue and purple that was blossoming on the younger man’s pale skin as if it were on his own. He wished it was. 

Ashley gently brushed his hand away. “I can handle it, I really don’t need- ” 

“Just…” Bernard sighed, cutting him off, “...let _me_ take care of _you_ for a sec, ok?”

Ashley’s brow furrowed again but he nodded, relaxing his muscles and letting Bernard continue unbuttoning his shirt. 

“I’m sorry,” Bernard said softly. “This is my fault.”

“ _No_ ,” Ashley’s voice was firm but he spoke softly too. 

“You’re hurt because of me.”

“It’s my job, Bernard. I’m supposed to protect you. At all costs.”

“Your life is too high a price to pay.”

“Are you going to stop speaking out about things that matter?”

Bernard shook his head, easing the shirt off Ashley’s injured shoulder. 

“Good, because I saw the way that little kid looked at you today. _Looked up to you._ You shouldn’t stop, and that means you’ll still need me.”

Bernard felt his mouth curve into a small smile, mirroring the one on Ashley’s face. He put a hand to his cheek and Ashley leaned into his touch. 

“Alright.” He nodded. “Now let’s get you into the bath and feeling better.”

He started to undo Ashley’s black suit pants and when he didn’t protest or push him away, Bernard pulled them down. Ashley stepped out of them and started to pull off his boxers, looking down and away from Bernard. He wasn’t sure why, it wasn’t like Bernard hadn’t already seen him naked. But this felt different, because he was hurt, because he wasn’t in control this time. Because he felt vulnerable. 

Sensing he was self conscious, Bernard turned away, busying himself with getting a washcloth, putting a fresh towel ready for afterwards and rolling up his shirt sleeves. By the time he turned back around, Ashley was sitting in the tub leaning back and trying to find a comfortable place on the edge for his injured arm. Bernard knelt on the floor and dipped the washcloth in the bath water, warming it first, then put it to Ashley’s skin. He gently bathed his shoulder as Ashley winced slightly and rested his head back against the tiled wall behind him. 

When he felt like it was enough and Ashley seemed more comfortable and relaxed, Bernard moved around to sit on the floor with his back against the bath and they sat in comfortable quiet until Bernard spoke again. 

“How’re the painkillers you took earlier working out?” 

“Helping. And you were right about the heat.” 

“Good. In that case,” Bernard inclined his head towards the door that led into his bedroom, “You wanna fuck so we don’t have to deal with anything else today?”

Stubbs raised an eyebrow, a surprised grin on his face. “Sounds good.”

“You gonna order me around again?”

“You seemed to enjoy it.”

“So did you.”

Stubbs laughed softly. “Touché.” He leaned forward in the bath, his face just centimetres from Bernard’s. “We could uh...start now. Go get me a beer.” 

Bernard chuckled. “Not what I had in mind but…” He rose from the floor and made his way out to the kitchen, returning moments later with beer in hand. 

“Thanks.” Stubbs said nonchalantly, taking it from him and opening it. Now...take off your clothes.”

Bernard arched his eyebrows, caught off guard again but smirking slightly at the command. 

Stubbs took a gulp from the bottle, smiling around the rim. “Don’t make me wait, Bernard. Everything off. _Now_.” 

Bernard pulled his sleeves down, unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. He put his hands on his zipper but Ashley spoke again. 

“ _Slower_.” 

Bernard looked at him, his smirk growing bigger.

“You’re _really_ enjoying this.” He slowly pulled down his zipper, opened his pants and pulled them off. Ashley watched every move he made, sipping his beer, head tilted to one side and licking his lips like he could almost taste him. 

He gestured with the bottle to Bernard’s hardening cock. “I’m not the only one enjoying myself.” 

Bernard chuckled softly, dropping his underwear on the floor with the rest of his clothes and feeling a slight blush grow across his cheeks. But he was bashful not embarrassed, he knew that. And he knew why. Being with Ashley, giving up control and knowing he was protected, made him feel free. 

It felt good. _It felt right._

“Get in here with me.”

There was plenty of room in the large oval tub. Bernard stepped over the side, lowered himself down into the warmth and sat opposite him, close and with his legs partly open. Ashley leaned in, planting a soft, alcohol-laced kiss to his lips and ran a hand up one of Bernard’s legs slowly from shin to the top of his thigh. 

“Mmm…” Bernard ran his tongue across his own lips, slowly, tasting the beer and Ashley mixing together on his palate. “Are you going to keep that all to yourself?” 

“I didn’t think you liked it.”

“I prefer wine.” Bernard said, taking the bottle that Ashely was now offering him. “Didn’t say I don’t like beer.”

“Hmm...now you’ve got me wondering what else you like that I don’t know about yet.”

“Well, now you’re sticking around…” Bernard kissed him, savouring his taste again, “...you have plenty of time to figure that out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I went there with the bath and the injured shoulder. How could I not write an AU version of that scene?! 😍


End file.
